ADAM
Sitemap ADAM * See Also ADAM Technology * See also ADAM_Medical_Uses * See Also ADAM Addled * See also Sea Slugs * See Also Infinite_ADAM Columbia-Rapture crossover * See Also Pheromone_Control ---- --- --- --- --- --- ADAM NOT being Stem Cells : Recent (real) research on Stem Cells has a theory that real Stem Cells introduced in a human may NOT actually be used to build the new tissue, but may release chemical triggers which induce cell tissue regeneration/generation phases within existing cells. That might explain Sea Slug ADAM is NOT Stem Cells ( THEY CANT BE that if its from a significantly different organism - quite far from "human" Stem Cells and CERTAINLY NOT having a majority of the targets DNA). Instead they are a mechanism to introduce the chemicals that induce Stem-Cell formation and/or regeneration of human tissues (which in the game are used to re-form body tissue applying the extra DNA from the Plasmids). That would also account for cases where the small volume of ADAM being taken results in far larger amounts of body tissue reformation. --- --- --- Some People Really DON'T Like Needles : We have been shown Needles used to inject Plasmids, and some we find on Bottles laying around (( '' BTW, Wouldn't addicted Splicers have searched every inch of Rapture for any 'free' Plasmids and Tonics by the time we get there ??? '' )) But many people don't like needles, even moreso used for Self-Applied injections, and worse them being needles the size of those used for knitting, especially (Yes, I know its a graphics caricature ...). Later Splicers wouldn't be so finicky. So later consumer grade ADAM products would possibly come in Oral form to fully reach its market, or might we assume that a large number of people in Rapture never used ANY ADAM products, if they didn't have to (when they might have had a doctor administer it, and in that case likely also didn't do it extensively enough to suffer the side effects of the 'Splicers' we saw in the game.) --- --- --- New Product and Industry - PEOPLE DIE !!! : ADAM discovered and research started early 50s in Rapture (1952 1950 ??) Early use for Medical Therapies (Medical Professional applied - NO GENETIC MOD YET) MAJOR Sociatal Saturating Products Are Developed Sold in Vending Machines 'Shit Hit The Fan' end of 1958 (COMBAT PLASMIDS) - pinacle of development SEE how SHORT a timespan that is ?? 'Trial and Error' incremental takes time (as in many decades) for something of this sophistication/advancement (and in such an era-undeveloped Science - and for something you shove into the human body). - Partial MMORPG FIX : Have the discovery be even earlier ex -1948 to at least give it a few more years to develop - PERHAPS even 1946 with Tenenbaum immediately arriving post end WW2 (Displaced Personhttps://www.thefreedictionary.com/displaced+person) IGNORE AND WIPE the idiotic BaSx plot elements where Fink (the Technological Caveman) achieves the same in mere months after merely LOOKING through Tears - Levine&Co ate the fruit of the 'Hack-Writer Tree' and Went 'Full Retard'. --- --- --- MORE, Too Rosy Was ADAM (The Story) : The BS1 plot backstory implied that many people in Rapture started using ADAM products in order for them to Compete with others already enhancing their abilities. Which, IF they didn't, THEN they would be left behind (or so the advertisements said). This implies that ADAM products had to be advanced to consumer product quality and quite cheap (or few people could afford to take them constantly for such a Mania to take hold). Such large-scale use HAD to have eventually started manifesting the bad destructive side-effects (contrary to the seemingly sudden problem just being 'realized' after Fontaine was 'dead' -- "Slow down Mary" Smart Splicing Public Announcement from BS1) ... AND well before "It was ALL Ryan's fault" (that lame plot smear require for the 'Twist' ...). Rapture's Newspapers WOULD have had a field day with such enticing scare stories, which would lead to large numbers of people being afraid to even touch the stuff, and probably resulting in calls for lynching Fontaine as the purveyor of such poison OR revenge on him by people (or the relative of) whom his product had maimed. But then, if that had happened, the game story's ADAM Plague may have been stopped/marginalized -- which wouldn't work for the simplistic Twist-required game plot, or the easily contrived Fail-Topia™ game setting '''. '''A more logical story would have mentioned hugely accelerated/widespread use of cruder ADAM concoctions for fighting the Civil War/Citizen's Self-defense, and Fontaine having destroyed information about any stabilizer components previously added to the ADAM Products (He wanted disorder after all, and his minions were just cannon-fodder to him). Also, the situation was NOT everyone in Rapture taking ADAM, but with sufficient numbers who did being affected by it. It did not take that many crazy/destructive Splicers to disrupt enough of the City to change the way everything worked and threaten everyone's safety. Ryan wanted HIS City to live, and so he would try to avoid creating more damaged/crazy people - thus would choose handling the Splicer Terrorists a different way (despite McDonagh's inconsistent verbage), through use of heavily armed security/'a mobilized militia'/'expanded security measures', and THEN needing further alternatives (like the Pheromone control of Atlas's Splicer army of terrorists). That strategy progression was apparently largely achieved by the time of BS1 (Atlas was desperate and on-the-run by that point). --- --- --- Tenebaum Got It Wrong : Tenenbaum didn't have the words to describe it, or have the 'modern science' understanding to KNOE specificlly how ADAM really worked, so instead had given her opinion/interpretation of what she observed : The reality : * ADAM really acts by converting your body tissue cells back to Stem Cells (unformed cells) so they can be regrown following same/different DNA/RNA. * Early ADAM products were medical treatments to restore a person by using the person's own (original) DNA pattern (already in all their cells). ADAM targeted into damaged tissues (with their original DNA) as a repair/healing therapy. * The mod Plasmids/Tonics add additional DNA or RNA to create their 'abilities'. That can conflict with your natural DNA, causing all kinds of problems (like eventual tissue rejection). * The more conflicting genetic material, the more messed up you get (and the more damage to your body - tumors etc ...). You then have to take more generic ADAM to repair that damage as you Splice more (additional Plasmids just complicate your health problems - notice few Splicers had more than one Plasmid). * It is also only temporary, as you body's own DNA tries to reassert itself. * ADAM cannot be 'Stem Cells' itself. Real Stem cells are YOUR cells with YOUR DNA in them - so it wouldn't likely originate in a Sea Slug organism would it ? Neither can it be some generic no-DNA cells compatible with your body. (That causes catastrophic tissue rejection). Otherwise, the Splicers WE saw having massive changes (like Spider Splicers) would have had to inject large portions of their bodyweight of that (illogical) 'Stem Cell' ADAM to change as much as they did. So again ADAM is a chemical cocktail which causes human tissue to REVERT to stem-cell form, to either reform normally or have some select genetic changes grown into the body's tissue. It could thus originally function as a Venom for a Seaslug because it disrupted its prey by disfunctioning/disrupting sufficient body tissue (and so killing/disabling it). Splicing DAMAGE REVERSAL - If you can sweep all that genetic (mod) garbage out of your body, and then apply sufficient Clean ADAM to allow your body to rebuild all its damage, you could go back to having all your own ORIGINAL DNA and have stable tissue. Minor genetic garbage could be cleaned out by the body's natural mechanisms, which handle the cancer cells which continually form in your body your entire life. So other therapies which help healing and suppress diseases (which might strike you in your weakened state while recovering) probably would be significant to any REVERSAL 'Cure' process. --- --- --- ADAM's Genetic Modifications ''' : Some Tonics and Plasmids use natural formations/functions of existing human tissue, but add additional capacity : ie- Brute Strength adds to mass of existing muscle, and expand the body systems which allow that tissue to operated (pulmonary, respiration, digestion, nerve reflexes, etc...) Other ADAM-based changes could add NEW tissue formations with different/additional functions. You normally have no 'gun' in your arm to fire blobs of 'fire' thru... (The MMORPG might have more of a natural 'throwing' action animation for variations/versions - a simpler physiological mechanism than it acting like a 'gun'). --- --- --- NOTE : All these Plasmids/Tonics are subject to Commercial Advertising '''exaggeration as well as GAME perceptions by the Player who is a recent massive weapons-grade ADAM user, who's mind may be significantly affected by that substances (ab)use. Older Plasmid of less violent nature were subject to more advertising for a longer period of time (Rapture Kinda fell apart when Combat Plasmids became the highest volume of production). --- --- --- How much did you have to use ADAM before it started showing visual effects - We are not really told/shown. Possibly those injectors were used for other drugs also in Rapture's World (when in BioShock-Developer-Land they were loath to create additional 3D assets for anything minor). There were plenty of other "recreational" drugs available, and maybe even other ones that were sold saying that they were BETTER than ADAM's 'recreational' effects (and possibly cheaper). ADAM's effects also didn't seem (to us) to last very long, which would be an interesting thought -- That all thru the game we were "high" with all the various accompanying distortions of reality, etc.. (We did see those 'ghosts', which might be more hallucination than any rumored "RNA memories".) Booker had Spliced, employees at that Lounge in BaS1 looked to do it as part of their job, without any side-effects obviously showing (as briefly as we saw them). But that's also DLC for which the game company/writers/Levine might not have been caring much about continuity of details or subtleties. Idea for MMORPG Flashback : Jack starts gibbering to himself as the side-effects of all that ADAM kicks in. (Jack under our control didn't say a word the whole game.) --- --- --- The ADAM Industry Issues : Beyond the Medical Uses ... Lets not forget people don't all flock out to get these things at once. Many people can't afford it, don't want it, etc. When they see bad product reviews, they're not going to be flocking to poison themselves. Not many people go out to buy stuff they know is toxic, or alternatively don't know much about at all. "Addictive" or not, there's also the option of using a competitors 'better' product, which may prove less toxic (though it seems risky for most people for a product which so far is only a 'fad'). Usually even in Free Market societies, products are tested. A bad product will cost the company its reputation and likely its staying in business. This testing is done by paid volunteers, or animals first (remembering that, there being no regulation on doing so, no "paperwork" to go through, this would be cheap and desirable for a medical company.) It's perfectly acceptable to be able to try to sell toxic products, however it is not to falsely market them as 'Safe' as did the ads playing down the problem as "Plasmid Blues." (Which sounds like an early discovered side-effect for even moderate ADAM users). A company that withholds information (as did Tenenbaum/Fontaine regarding the addiction and the later insanity and tumors) and who willfully poisons or kills it's customers would be considered liable and sue-able in an Objectivist society. Ayn Rand, and most Free Market Capitalists, make it very clear that deceit is a form of coercion, and Rand was very much for the government facilitating legal proceedings to remove all forms of coercion. --- --- --- --- --- --- ' BaSx Crap ADAM Story Abuse' In BaSx (DLC) Fink is RetConn'd into having used ADAM to create that game's magic fantasy potions (was never mentioned/justified in Infinite BS). He apparently had stolen the technological ideas from Rapture through some Tears. It then required him to OBTAIN the ADAM producing Sea Slugs, to allegedly reverse-engineer the ADAM Bio-Technology, to mass extract the biochemicals from the Slugs, AND to create his own genetic-modification Plasmids (very difficult even in Rapture with all the genetic scientists in residence), AND create a method of inserting the genetic changes into people. (( '' So easily written, but lacking plausibility - a lazy/crude backstitch to justify the game label of "BIOSHOCK" '' )) It is the kind of Wave of the Hand simplicity that one finds in rather bad Fantasy/children's cartoons. --- --- --- New and Improved Plasmids/Tonics Came in Orally Applied Form (and less the popular Suppository-Form maybe ...) ''' : Many people don't like '''Needles (especially ones the size of those used for knitting), and more wouldn't want to do such injections themselves). Maybe addicted Splicers don't care, but these ADAM devices were meant to be consumer items originally, usable by less enthusiastic users (Ryan/Sinclair would capitalize on THAT to push their versions, if Fontaine didn't). The whole "uses 10X as much ADAM" BS from BaSx is alot of writer gorp, as that very limitation spelled its not moving forward as a commercial product until that issue was solved (and thus all the illogical crap that followed evaporates into the Rejected-DLC-Bit-Bucket (perhaps a nightmare Suchong had, reminiscent of Japanese occupied Korea where the wrong move spellt katana-swung death). --- --- --- ADAM and the Tough Little 'Little Sisters' ''' : Steinman : " Not only are those little girls veritable ADAM factories, they're nearly indestructible. They regenerate any wounded flesh with stem versions of the dead cells. But their relationship with the implanted slugs is symbiotic... if you harvest the slug, the host will die. "So you see, it's not like killing," Tenenbaum said. 'It's more like removing a terminal patient from life support.' " One wonders '''HOW MANY Sea Slugs were needed for this symbiotic arrangement to be discovered/developed/perfected ? Particularly when part of the story is an ADAM shortage precipitated by having TOO FEW Sea Slugs - requiring Fontaine TO CREATE Little Sisters, and then later even all those not being enough for the ADAM supply he wanted to get rich with. --- --- --- ' "Splasmids" Another Typo Funny ' : Plasmid, not just for adults -- now for children too... New child flavorings, for little mouths - no needles needed. 'Make Johnny a genius or a sports star OR BOTH !!!!' (advertising hype) --- --- --- ' Local Application - ADAM Medical Procedure -- 'Done By Professionls' ' : Plasmids and Tonics are not locally applied to the body ? We are shown that SOME are 'drunk', while others are injected (like into an arm). Even for the nice glowey Plasmid bottles we find laying about in the Game's Terrain, we usually don't see the Process where they are actually applied to the user. The original BioShock game's presentation for ADAM is simplified, and is made immediate (its a Shooter game, and not some semi-realistic RPG) to have/need/be-burdened-by anything more complicated. Remember, many of those ADAM items (we see in BS1) are from a time LATE in ADAM's development (Kashmir period and later), when earlier forms of ADAM products may largely have been applied by physicians/ADAM shop attendants/technicians. In-game, we get MOST of our Plasmids/Tonics from a machine where you DON'T see what is done to apply it. ("Stick your arm in this hole" ?? - Such an application method might be needed to facilitate "locally-applied" problemless/automatic administration to a 'convenience' customer. More realistically (as much as can be for futuristic Sci-Fi 'genetic' tech). It would be an application process of several components in very specific order/timing - and not anywhere near as fast as the in-game (expediency) shows. A sit-down booth system would be logical if it takes some time, or when the ADAM application is likely to 'shock' the applicant's body (Note - the physiological weirdness you see in the game application may also be the result of cruder 'civil war' Plasmid/Tonics. Some of the ADAM genetic functions are systemic/operate across your whole body, and others are centered around placement in a particular arm/hand. Massive tissue changes being locally/precisely positioned, are likely to be required ( What exactly makes a Right arm genetically different than a Left arm to have it form just on the 'Right' arm ? -- if the Plasmid is applied 'generally' ??)) DNA/RNA works via a balancing and specific mix of protein generation and genetic-triggers of local tissues, and requires a long controlled sequenced of application, while the human body is formed. Later, similar tissues afterwards react largely the same, and really can't be differentiated as a 'construction zone' (with some sign to "*Make Modifications Here*"), to work as some generalized injection/ingestion application. So there must be more to the Plasmids/Tonics transformation mechanisms Process to have them do what is required. (( '' Too much detail ?? Lots more detail in an MMORPG than in a "shoot-em-up", which can gloss over potentially interesting detail on YOUR way to yet another boom-boom slaughtered target. '' )) --- --- --- ' "RNA Memories" - Why didn't/Don't we get them from blood transfusions ?? ' And ADAM mutated that shit away anyway -- so that's bogus (one of those 'sounds good' ideas sci-fi authors abandoned years ago). Need another explanation -- Jack was just "Mental" ... He did have various 'memories stuffed into his head when he was 'built'(conditioning process), so no doubt he picked up a few incidental conversations. The human brain can fill in alot of things and 'memories' get created which never happened. Turning such into a 'daydream' should be more common in the abnormal/affected brain. AND Sorry, no QIB (Quantumz Interdimensional Bullshit) in MMORPG Rapture to explain this phenomenon. --- --- --- Medical Tech - Before ADAM and After ADAM Anti-biotics were the latest things in World Medicine around the time Rapture started, and alot of the advertised ADAM products were medical-related (I hadn't heard of Phossy Jaw before seeing one for curing 'that'). So there probably were very many different/specialized products of just that kind (ex- we never got the name of the one(s) Steinman used for his surgery -- EZ-Slice-N-Dice, Good-As-New, Dr Sterns Liquid Suture, Scar-B-Gone ...) . --- --- --- ADAM a Poison (Probably its Origin as a Poison used by the Sea Slug Organisms) ''' : An interesting thing about ADAM's effect - too much tissue in transition for too long (being non-functional) can be damaging or even fatal to the 'prey' or 'enemy'. So control of the tissue to which the ADAM is applied (and its dosage) is important, and also how much change is allowed at any one time. Apparently many real world Venoms have dozens of different components, and many of those are potentially useful as medicines for various treatments. This Stem Cell generation/regeneration thing they had the ADAM do is a bit more complex (and would have to be something common with lower lifeforms biochemistry for it to make sense to be IN the Sea Slugs poison in the first place). --- --- --- '''Other Things ADAM Enabled : * The Stem Cells mechanism allowed (besides the the rebuilding of tissues via new/modified patterns of genes) : Therapies (many Medical Applications) to repair/restore cell/tissue damage utilizing the patient's existing DNA . (This was likely the first use) * Manipulation of single cell organisms to produce/increase production of valuable chemicals IE- making certain pharmaceuticals, and more common organisms used to produce alcohol or methane, and likely foodstuffs/additives. * Brain Boost used to accelerate the understanding/development of technologies, including furthering Genetics, and how to manipulate it (and to thus accelerate further ADAM developments and potentially every other technology in Rapture). * Bio-Electronics - the forming/patterning of cell structures for conversion to inorganics with 'electronic' properties. * Various (tissue based) Human Cosmetic modifications * Associated Research assisting in Technologies of mutated/hybridized Plants and Animals (for Rapture's Food Supply). It was mentioned in the game that the ADAM genetic mods worked on plants ... * For those who could afford it : Additional ADAM applications could UNDO various body tissue damage done by previous ADAM use (Why do you think Sander Cohen wasn't a walking Tumor ?) --- --- --- New Cherry Flavored EVE for Children : Yep, they got children to Splice too (Fontaine insisted on making sure of this, like any smart/immoral Drug Pusher). There would be many Tonics for health issues (childhood diseases) and various 'improvements' to behavior and such (Like the Popular Children's Tonic "Sit Down and Shut Up"). Plasmids For Children ??? Might take some consideration. Could there be any laws for this in Rapture. Responsibility in action in society... There practically HAVE to be some age limits. Little Johnny's Spots - is that Acne or 'Genetic Pollution' starting to eat away at his brain, as well as his face ??? Dealers selling 'dope' ADAM to minors. If it is as addictive as implied in the game ... Somewhat expensive ? But there were at least some affluent children who could afford it, and lesser quality knock-off versions could exist (We never know how much of the ADAM product market price was used by Fontaine to recoup his R&D costs.) Children might be affected to a greater extent by the genetic side-effects than adults. Wouldn't THAT become obvious to public awareness faster, and be mentioned in the Press ("Why Does Johnny have Three Eyes ???") and again blow away the whole storyline of all the negative effects being delayed for years (allowing ADAM to become 'popular' and 'widespread' and then SUDDENLY cause a Plague of Insanity and Tumor'ing). Perhaps, there WERE ALOT more people in Rapture who decided to avoid using it (and with Rapture's limited population, that would make Fontaine getting so rich much more unlikely) : * "The Devils Genomutagen", * "Just say 'No' to ADAM", * "Tonics are the Gateway path to Plasmids" * "If Lung Cancer is ugly, wait til it starts growing on your face !! " * "Fontaine : Poison-monger or Rapture" * "ADAM the New Dope" --- --- --- ADAM Product Disclaimer : * May cause life-threatening side-effects, not limited to : Tumors, Insane Giggling, Bad Breath, Runny or Stuffy Nose, Suicidal Thoughts, and Cerebral Lesions. * Other known side-effects are : Headaches, Eye Discoloration, Hardened stool, Significant Addiction. * If you have thoughts of causing mass mayhem or gross bodily harm upon others, stop taking ADAM immediately and consult a medical professional. * Taking ADAM may cause Dizziness, don't drive or use heavy machinery/weapons/Combat Plasmids. * Fontaine Futuristics is not responsible for any property damage which may result of improper use of their products. * Refunds will only be given for products in unopened packaging and with the original receipt. - More potential side effects (all taken from real side-effect disclaimed on TV commercials) : * Suicidal Thoughts or Actions * Skin Irritation and Blisters * Bloody Diarrhea * Dry Mouth * Oily Discharge * Brain Bleed * Temporary Leg Weakness * Abdominal Cramping * Swelling of the Tongue * Constipation - no wonder Splicers are so ornery * Hallucinations * Peeling of the Skin * Seizures * Vision Problems * Pseudo-tumor (inflammatory reaction) * Severe Bleeding * Pulsating Sounds * Runny Nose * Trouble breathing * Blurred Vision * Kidney and Liver problems Various disabling side effects - internal damage is NOT so easily shown (as are the skin lesions and external tumors), and can be far more disruptive (perhaps those Splicers were to sick to wander around and to come attack you ??) --- --- --- Green Goop : What exactly did Splicers who killed Little Sisters do with raw/crudely extracted ADAM anyway ? Wouldn't someone else have to Process it to make it usable ? -- It is plausible (?) that using it in that form (or crudely refined) increased the sideeffects (making such Splicers even crazier... - A possible excuse for why the ADAM-Disease symptoms earlier took so long to manifest in the City, and then too suddenly accelerate). We see Jack/Delta/Sigma feed it into Gatherers Gardens after direct 'extraction'- so the Gatherer's Gardens machines could do the refining ?. Official Payment in 'ADAM' should be the refined stuff you could still take to the Gatherers Garden machines. Ryan should have seen to it that those ADAM product machines would NOT accept the stuff stolen while killing Little Sisters (being an important source needed to keep his City running - he wouldn't make that behavior convenient ). But he was rather busy trying to keep Rapture alive (seemingly by himselfunderstand the writers forced this plot on him despite all the other people who could have helped him in Rapture. ). "Bathtub" ADAM : as we saw in several locations, would likely have such bad side effects and thus be a reason we saw so few Splicers using Plasmids (besides the prevalent state of low ADAM supplies). --- --- --- ' ADAM Therapies for Kids (Sugar Coated Like Cereals...) : ' Actually, think what Plasmids/Tonics WOULD have been made specifically for 'kids' (a third of Rapture's population had been kids) * DoYourHomework/'StudiousChild' - a concentration/perception enhancer * StopFidgeting - you think Ritalin is bad... * GoodLittleRobot - behavioral modification for treating those 'acting out' headaches children * QuizKid/LittleGenius - a variant of BrainBoost * SpeedGrow - aging accelerator to get the munchkins past the 'terrible twos' quickly and painlessly (sort of) * AutoSpank - remotely invoked punishment - no need for a confusing delay or any physical exertion * EatYouVegetables - adjusts a child's desires for sugar to healthy vegetables (and many more) --- --- --- ' Additional Common Tonic Treatment Ideas : ' * Perfect Sight -- no more glasses * Rejuvenate - old become young again - probably an expensive complex set of treatments * Scar Removal - Scarface no longer ... --- --- --- Why Not JUST Have a Plasmid that Produces ADAM ? (Idea - good one Seen on some forum) ' : In other words : If you can make Plasmids/Tonics do all those other things, why not have a genetic development to produce the basic ADAM ingredient (the Slug-produced chemicals that allow stem cell regeneration/redirection) ?? Then there's No more shortage/limitation. Probably a simpler physiological/genetic task than trying it genetically produce half the magic powers shown (the physiological changes needed to put into the Users body) ... BUT THEN the game story wouldn't be the same : * Cheap ADAM products - NO more people being made 'poor' to buy it for their addiction (or need to compete) - With reduction of any 'emergency' of its production when the terrorist chaos starts (so no Even-MORE-crazy Splicers 'needing their Fix', and killing to get it. * No seizure of Fontaine Futuristics (Even with Ryan actually being justified to do so, it would eliminate the story ability to label him a hypocrite/tyrant/evil-meanie target/bad-guy) * No Gatherers nor Protectors are needed (Oops, half the fun of the game and its icons gone ...) I suppose it could be 'justified' via some aspect making it (this ADAM producing genetic mod) incompatible with the human physiology - a 'fact' which could be ''made up to block it from the story. (( The inability to breed/raise a plethora/abundance of Sea Slugs was itself a story element contrivance to force a 'shortage' situation. )) --- '''Crazy Fun --- Lets Take It Further : * An ADAM-based genetic mod to produce Expensive 'good' wine/booze and 'prime beef' (The MMORPG 'user' doesn't have to be human - unless they want to be). * A genetic mod that makes you insanely happy * One that creates a lighthouse-man-city in a bubble ... * EVEN BETTER - one that makes you a quantum dimensional god !!!!) --- --- --- ADAM-Infused-Plants (Fontaine Futuristics Project) : Not sure what ADAM really is. It should be something that causes body cells to revert to a Stem Cell form to be repurposed into different tissues and be susceptible to healing and to genetic modification (and it is NOT Stem Cells itself .. definitely not human stem cells). With that function it could (its origin, reason for existing) naturally act like a Venom, disrupting an organism it was introduced into, either as a poison defense or to disable and eat prey - The natural reason why the Slug would have it. It initially was found to naturally form in a certain kind of Sea Slug. Creating ADAM-infused-plants might be an attempt to produce ADAM - A project disrupted by the 'civil war', or failed by being impractical in being too hard to cultivate, or not containing sufficient ADAM, etc... * Those Hypnotic Orb thingees (plants seen in FF Secret Section) were a possible attempt. * The plants that Gil Alexander sought like a cat does tuna fish - a good start - at least containing ADAM precursors (as a 'slug' he might be able to process their nutrients to produce ADAM). This possibly was an attempt also to improve a food source for captive Sea Slugs to produce more ADAM. It is possible that Sea Slugs could eat some natural plant and concentrate ADAM from them, but obviously such hadn't been a key source one way or another, as that plant was never found. More likely their system synthesized it from whatever nutrients they consumed. Hypnotize Polyps on same/similar plants ?? with specific Plasmid built in to the plant produce that effect.. That is a separate issue (possibly as a subsequent project after the ADAM-production project failure.. (-OR* is it actually as separate NON-ADAM mechanism - like easily absorbed LSD/Roofie type chemical ?????). Others (besides Fontaine) may have been working on developing this idea, as a cheaper more plentiful source of ADAM would have broken open the entire industry and made whoever developed it quite rich. --- --- --- ADAM Produced By Others ? : That ADAM lab in Sirens Alley was pretty crude (coulda been trashed between the BS1 to BS2 interim maybe ?). BUT WE don't get many details about what's involved in ADAM production (remember the green slime filled bathtubs ?) Little mention or visualization of the Processes of How/What components are added for refining ADAM (ie- the GENETIC components previously being cultured for Tonics/Plasmids/Therapies), and any additional packaging components. (Funny would have been : That bootleg place knee deep in empty ADAM syringes - there for refilling ...). I could see a scene where Fontaine, when he (now Atlas) last left Fontaine Futuristics, was carrying out a sack of petri-dishes/vials with all the seed genetic cultures for all his Plasmids/Tonics to be used in his Atlas-run clandestine labs. Quality probably went downhill, possibly leading to even more/quicker instability/deformities in Atlas's ADAM-users (which he really cared little about). THAT also might give motivation for having the nice shiny Gatherers Gardens (selling quality product) tempting ALL the Splicers to use them (and THUS be subjected to Ryan's Pheromone Control mod). (( '' It is amazing all these ideas/analysis WE can have to fill in the games setting -- possibly far from anything the original writers considered or foresaw or intended ... '' )) --- --- --- Deck of Mind Reading/ESP Test Cards : In Grace's Apartment on the floor in Eleanor's old bedroom. I suppose she may have been being tested or Eleanor testing herself. No indication that ADAM gives you ESP though many of my proposed Faux-Psi mechanisms (which could more logically account for some of the Plasmid effects) do overlap with that general classification (if you can jam brainwaves, perhaps another mechanism can sense them - Either that or someone gets real good at reading/perceiving face-gestures/skin-temperatures/other-indicators). --- --- --- What Exactly do Little Sisters Drink Out of Corpses ?? : T-cells form into tissue (become the modified tissue which Plasmids/Tonics use to reform the body to do their physical effects). So that's not actually IN the blood (unless you catch a Splicer right after injecting itself). So the ADAM's active ingredients (or broken down constituents) must be something that stays in the blood (actively intervening with the body's original genetic structure to keep it from reverting back to its normal form). The components eventually degrade and lose their effectiveness and the original genetics reassert themselves (though with possible distortions/disruptions that lead to tumors and further side effects). The ADAM (in blood) is then reabsorbed by the Sea Slug/mutated tissues of the Little Sister, from where it can be 'extracted' (some method we are never told). There does not seem to be an ADAM multiplier effect in the normal human body (as there is in the Seaslug/Little Sister Symbiotism), otherwise Fontaine would have had a vampire 'farm' of humans to feed blood to LS to greatly increase his business output (Heh, doesn't mean he didn't try it). - Those Little Sister's Glowing Eyes : There seems to be a bioluminescent component to the ADAM producing mutations which Little Sister get as part of their Symbiotism with the Sea slug. Pretty colors of the Seaslugs.... Lotsa glowing goodies in Rapture after they did research into that area (Tech based on bioluminescence ...). --- --- --- --- --- . .